Broken: A Chuck and Blair oneshot
by MrsBethanyBass
Summary: set between 1x13 and 1x14 it’s about Chuck not being able to get Blair out of his head after he said those things to her that night. It also has a part when they were kiddies because I thought it was cute


Hey Guys!  
Hope you are all ok  
ok so this is set after 1x13 and before 1x14.  
WARNINGS: Mild langauge  
Chuck and Blair as kiddies and 17 yr olds.  
Enjoy and comment. THIS IS MY FIRST EVER FANFIC SO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. PLEASE?  
love you all  
XOXO B xxx =]

Chuck Bass couldn't remember the last time he'd had a decent night's sleep. Well actually he could. It was before he said those mean things to delicate, little Blair, before Nate hated his guts and before he was now known by Nate as "you mean the bastard who slept with my ex-girlfriend while we were still dating and still called himself my best friend. Yeah he's over there by the gates" he hated it when someone wanted to know where he was now and would ask Nate. Didn't everyone see their "fight"? And even if they didn't see it live it was all over Gossip Girl within 5 minutes. And every one read Gossip Girl. Right? His life was terrible. He didn't have anyone. And neither did Blair (well she had Serena). He felt so bad for Blair now. Everything she had worked for was gone. He went round to her apartment one day. Just to see how she was doing. It was 12:30pm. He was sat around in the new Van Der Bass household. Eric was out with some guy. Serena was unpacking with Dan and Lily and Bart were out. There was nothing on TV and it was raining. He was bored. So he finished his scotch, got up, grabbed his coat on and headed out the door after writing Lily and Bart a note to tell them where he was:

_Lily and Dad,  
Gone out for a walk. See you later  
Chuck _

He was now outside it. Just about to step inside when suddenly a little voice came back into his mind.

`Now your like one of the Arabians my father used to own'

`I don't want you anymore and I can't see why anyone else would'

Those words made him stop and stare at the door. Maybe she wouldn't want to see him. Maybe she was still upset. He couldn't believe he'd said that to her. She needed him and he basically called her a slut. Now she would hate him forever. He hated himself so much right now. He couldn't believe it. Chuck Bass actually hated something he had done; this wasn't how it was supposed to work. He couldn't do it. He couldn't look Blair in the eye and apologise for what he'd said. He wouldn't be able to bear seeing the hurt in her eyes. So he ran. He ran back to the Van Der Bass apartment and straight to his room where he felt his back collide with his door then he sunk down to floor and found his head in his hands "what have I done?" was all he managed to say to himself.

That night he tossed and turned in his king sized bed. He couldn't sleep. Whenever he closed his eyes he saw Blair's face.

He could see her. She had her back to him but he could tell it was her. She was wearing a short blue dress designed by her mother and blue heels to match. Her hair was curled as usual with her ruby red lips and blushed cheeks to match. They were stood in a field. There was a small white house behind them and a red truck. He wasn't sure if she knew he was there or not so he called out her name quietly "Blair" but there was no answer. She didn't even flinch. So he took a step towards her but she walked away. He followed her and continued shouting "Blair, Blair" but then she ran. He ran too but she was getting faster he was wondering how she could run so fast in those big heels. He continued calling her name but this time she vanished. He looked around to see where she was but she was nowhere to be seen. He continued calling her name with panic. Then he heard something. It sounded like small whimpering or a child crying. It was so soft that it sounded like an angel. He followed the noise until he came to find Blair sat on the ground, knees pulled up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them and her head on her kneecaps. He walked over to her but she didn't flinch or move, she just carried on crying "Blair" he whispered but when there was no reply he walked closer to her and sat next to her "Blair. What's wrong?" she lifted her head up "nothing" she murmured but Chuck knew her too well "tell me" he whispered "my whole life has fallen apart" she sobbed. Without thinking Chuck grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug and let her cry into his shirt. Then suddenly he felt cold where she was. He looked down and saw an empty space from where she had been sitting just moments ago. She had vanished.

He woke up suddenly and sat up in his bed. He ran his hair through his hands and looked at his clock it was 2:27am. He was just having a nightmare. This whole thing really was playing on his mind. All he ever thought about was Blair and if she was thinking about him. He was going a little crazy. Having Blair Waldorf withdrawal symptoms. It was madness. He was Chuck Bass he shouldn't be thinking about her. He shouldn't be thinking about anyone but himself. But just to put his mind at rest he would go and see Blair tomorrow. In the mean time he would try and get more sleep.

Of course trying to get back to sleep didn't work. So he got up and switched his laptop on. He was going to find out what his dream was saying to him.

_Girlfriend (ex):_

_The dream is usually more about the balance of the masculine and the feminine in the dreamer than the actual relationship itself. _

_Corn:_

_Dreaming that you were in a corn field indicates that you will have financial and social success ahead of you._

_Truck:_

_The larger the truck the greater the load (responsibility) you carry. _

None of that made sense to Chuck. But he felt that he had been there before. Then suddenly it hit him it was the summer house in the Hamptons where they had all stayed when they were 6. Blair, Harold and Eleanor. Serena, Lily and Eric, Nate, the Captain and Anne and him and Bart. It was Serena's Grandmother's house and they had all been invited there for Serena's 7th birthday.

_Nate had just learned what `your dumped' meant and when Blair got on his nerves that day he said to her: "your dumped" Blair knew what this meant (as she had done since she was five) and ran off. Chuck, Serena and Nate were the only ones who knew she was missing and so they went out looking for her. Serena and Nate had gone off in one direction (because they were both scared of the scarecrow in the middle of the field) hand in hand to protect each other from the scarecrow. Chuck on the other hand was not scared of the scarecrow at all and had actually punched it one day when it got in his way. So he went in the other direction to look for Blair. As he wandered through the field he heard Nate and Serena calling "Blair. Blair? Where are you?" a hint of worry in both their voices followed by an "I'm scared Nate" and a "don't worry Serena I'll protect you from the big old evil scarecrow"_

_Chuck sighed. No wonder Blair was so overprotective of Nate. "Blair? Blair?" he called out. He continued calling her name with panic. Then he heard something. It sounded like small whimpering or crying. It was so soft that it sounded like an angel. He followed the noise until he came to find Blair sat on the ground, knees pulled up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them and her head on her kneecaps. He walked over to her but she didn't flinch or move, she just carried on crying "Blair" he whispered but when there was no reply he walked closer to her and sat next to her "Blair. What's wrong?" she lifted her head up "nothing" she murmured but Chuck knew her too well "tell me" he whispered "no" she grumbled. Now Chuck could tell that something was really up. "Please tell me Blair" he was begging now. She looked into his deep brown eyes and his suddenly very concerned face. "I'm DUMPED!!!" she shouted at him before placing her head back in her hands. "And I'm scared!!! I'm scared off that big old scary scarecrow!!!" she cried. Wow what was with everyone being scared of this scarecrow? Chuck thought to himself. If he ever saw this scarecrow again he would tell him to leave his friends alone. Especially Blair. Without thinking Chuck grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug and let her cry into his shirt. "Everything's horrible Chuck. Nate doesn't like me anymore. I bet Serena's his new favourite girl. Is it because I'm not as pretty as she is?" Blair asked him as she gazed up at him. Her eyes were so glazed with tears that she could barely see his lime green suit. How could she ever think that she wasn't as pretty as Serena? She was a million times prettier than her "Now you listen to me Blair Cornelia Waldorf and you listen good you are a million times prettier than she is. Don't let anybody else ever tell you differently because if I do then I would have to teach them a lesson" said Chuck punching his fist into his hand. "But... but its true Chuck I'm ugly!" she shouted. Chuck lifted her head up in his hand "listen Blair because I'm only gonna say this once ok? You are the most beautiful person I've ever seen. And I've seen a lot of beautiful persons" this made Blair smile "your my second best friend you know that Chuck?" she asked him. He smiled back at her "and your my second best friend too Blair" they giggled before Chuck stood up and said "well we better be getting back we don't want your mom and dad to get worried now do we?" he asked her as he put his hand out to help her up. "No we don't" she replied as she took his hand._

_They were walking through the field still hand in hand when Blair suddenly stopped. Chuck turned to look at her. She looked genuinely terrified "Blair what's wrong?" Chuck asked "its... it's the scarecrow!!!" Blair screamed squeezing onto Chuck's hand tighter. "Run Chuck!!!" she shouted "no. Were not gonna run that's what he wants us to do were just gonna walk past him" Chuck said quickly taking a step towards the scarecrow and dragging Blair with him. Blair was shaking so without thinking Chuck punched the scarecrow right in his straw stomach "you leave my friends alone!!!" he shouted at the scarecrow then carried on walking. "Wow that was amazing Chuck. I don't think I've ever seen anyone do that before. You saved my life" Blair smiled. In no way had he saved her life but he was kind of happy that she saw it that way "oh it was nothing" said Chuck blushing. Blair noticed "your blushing" she giggled "so are you" said Chuck noticing her suddenly very rosy cheeks. She looked up at him. He was smiling his head off. So was she. Uh-oh this is not good. She thought to herself. Several seconds of smiling silence went by when suddenly she was leaning in closer to him and he was doing the same to her but only ducking his head a bit because he was a little taller than her. They looked into each other's eyes one more time before closing them and placing their heads together then their lips together. Chuck put his hand to Blair's face and she ran her fingers through his hair. Oh my god!!! Blair thought as they were kissing. Her first kiss had been with Chuck Bass. This was terrible!!! But then why did it feel so right? She thought to herself. Chuck thought the same thing. This was their first real kiss. Yes it was true that Nate had kissed her two days before but he had only pecked her. This one was a true kiss._

_They weren't sure how long they were stood there for. It was probably only a few minutes but to Chuck and Blair it had felt like hours. When they finally pulled away Blair looked at Chuck. He held out his hand. "Come on we better go" he said. She took his hand again and they began walking through the field to find Nate and Serena again. "So was I a better kisser than Nate?" Chuck asked shyly "yes. He only pecked me" she admitted blushing again "so I was your first kiss?" he asked. "Yes. Was I yours?" she enquired, she felt so bad for asking but she knew that she had to know "yes" he replied shyly._

_After about 10 minutes of walking they bumped into two small people. "Ahh Chuck it's the scarecrow he's come to get us RUN!!!" Blair screamed and hid behind Chuck "its ok Blair it's only us" a familiar voice called out. Blair peeked out from behind Chuck to see her ex-boyfriend and best friend stood there hand in hand. "Oh" Blair said suddenly feeling very stupid. Of course it was them. She thought to herself._

_When they all arrived back at the house their parents hadn't even noticed that they were gone and so they played hide and seek._

_For the rest of that week Blair stayed by Chuck's side 24/7. And they had talked about their kiss and decided not to let anyone else know. It was their little secret. But from that day Chuck was always looking out for Blair and she was always doing the same for him. _

Chuck was so deep in thought that he didn't notice that he had spent well over an hour reminiscing and was suddenly feeling very tired. It was now 3:47am so he climbed back into his bed and fell asleep.

He woke up at 10:30am. He decided that he couldn't stay away from her for much longer so he got up and took a shower, then got dressed and headed out the door.

When he got to the building he stopped again as the little voice came back into his head

`Now your like one of the Arabians my father used to own'

`I don't want you anymore and I can't see why anyone else would'

He cringed at his words. But this time he wouldn't listen to the voice in his head. This time he listened to his heart. As he entered the building.

He had a real struggle getting past the doorman. Blair had told him under no circumstances must he let Chuck Bass come near her. But Blair had forgotten two very important details about Chuck Bass. 1: he was a very persuasive kind of guy 2: he was very, very rich. So after slipping the door man $2450 he went upstairs to see Blair. The elevator ride seemed to be taking forever. He kept thinking that he'd see someone like Nate with Blair. Them holding hands and him looking like a complete idiot. Luckily no one else came into the elevator. When he got to her floor and the doors opened he suddenly felt very sick. Oh no it was happening again. Those damn butterflies were back! He thought he'd killed them. He stepped out of the elevator and within seconds Dorota appeared. "Mr. Chuck?" Dorota asked shocked "oh hello Dorota is Blair here?" Chuck asked taking a few more steps towards the small round woman "Miss. Blair gone out Mr. Chuck" Dorota said apologetically "oh well can I wait?" Chuck asked "um I don't think that be good idea Mr. Chuck. Miss. Blair just gone out with some friends. She not be back for hours" replied Dorota "oh ok then" replied Chuck a hint of disappointment in his voice. Dorota saw this and felt sorry for him. He was clearly trying to make up for what he had done. She knew the whole story; Blair had told her everything "I tell her you call Mr. Chuck" she said "ok thank you Dorota" he said before turning and walking back towards the elevator. When he was gone Blair came down the staircase "is he gone?" she asked wiping her cheek with her hand. It was obvious that she had been crying. She had been listening to the whole conversation from the top of the staircase. When she heard how sad he sounded she felt a tear roll down her cheek. "Yes" Dorota replied "thank you Dorota" Blair whispered as she walked back upstairs.

Later on that night:

It was 11:30pm. He couldn't sleep again so Chuck was sat in his room drinking scotch when he came up with an idea. He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote:

_Blair, _

_I'm so sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it I swear. As soon as I said it I immediately wanted to take it back but by that time you'd already heard it. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you ever since. I've hardly been able to sleep or eat or do anything because I am so worried about you. I cannot believe that when you only had me I pushed you away. I am so sorry that I have ruined all of your friendships and your relationship with Nate but mostly I am sorry for hurting you so from now on I'll stay as far away from you as possible. _

_-Chuck _

When he had finished he folded the paper in half and placed it into an envelope then wrote: Blair on it before sealing it grabbing his coat and headed out the door into the lobby. He couldn't be bothered waiting for the elevator tonight so he took the stairs instead. During the time he was running down the stairs he called Arthur and told him to come and pick him up. When he was outside he got into the limo. "Where to Mr. Bass?" Arthur asked "the Waldorf's" Chuck replied as he slumped down into the limo seat.

When he arrived he saw the doorman again and slipped him $100 then went in the elevator to her floor. When he arrived he saw Dorota again. She was in her pyjamas and her white fluffy robe with her fluffy bunny slippers "Mr. Chuck what are you doing here its late Miss. Blair asleep!" Dorota announced "I know it's late Dorota but I really need to just give her this letter" Chuck explained "but she asleep" Dorota repeated "can I just leave it on her dresser please?" Chuck pleaded. Dorota thought about it for a moment "ok then" she agreed "thank you" Chuck responded as he made his way up the staircase and into Blair's room.

She was fast asleep just as Dorota had said. She had her eye mask and her black nightie on. Her curled brown hair was slightly crumpled but she still looked a million dollars. He went to put the letter on her dresser when she mumbled "Chuck" he immediately spun round thinking that she had woken up and spotted him but when he saw her eye mask was still on he figured that she was just talking in her sleep. But that meant that she was dreaming about him. He walked over to the bed and stroked her hair "I'm right here baby" he whispered into her ear before placing the letter on the pillow next to her. Then he kissed her hair and whispered "good night my love" before heading out the door, back down the stairs, into the elevator and out of the building where he got into his limo and drove back to the Palace.

A few hours later Blair woke up. Her throat was dry and she needed a glass of water. When she pulled the mask off she saw the letter and read it. She felt a tears coming down her face as she remembered what she'd been dreaming about. What she'd been dreaming about every night since it happened. Chuck.

The end xoxo


End file.
